<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy/Gorgeous by sabraneadaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366048">Filthy/Gorgeous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz'>sabraneadaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Love, Married Couple, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, River Song Loves the Doctor, Space Wives, The Doctor Loves River Song, Vaginal Fingering, first time with thirteen anyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabraneadaz/pseuds/sabraneadaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor, I will make you come over and over until you forget your own name.” </p><p>“Speaking of, I actually did after my last regeneration! There I am wandering around Sheffield, not a clue who I am-“</p><p>“Sweetie,” River said fondly, “shut up.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filthy/Gorgeous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is of course a reference to the song of the same name by the fabulous Scissor Sisters. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this shameless space wives smut &lt;3 ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Right,” the Doctor said, accent broad and demanding where it stretched over the declaration, “this is how it's gonna go. I’m gonna make you come now, a few times, maybe three times, I know that makes you feel good. Actually, since we’re talking about it, do you think you could make me come three times-?” <br/> <br/>“Doctor, I will make you come over and over until you forget your own name.” <br/> <br/>“Speaking of, I actually did after my last regeneration! There I am wandering around Sheffield, not a clue who I am-“</p><p>“Sweetie,” River said fondly, “shut up.”  <br/> <br/>The Doctor blinked. “Right, sorry,” she said sheepishly. She fingered the blouse River was wearing with a teasing touch, running her fingertips around the collar and following the hem down, down, past the unfastened buttons which parted the fabric in a teasing V, just a touch too low to be polite. She traced her index finger around the pearlescent button nestled between River’s breasts, slipped it through the gap and hooked it around the fabric.  </p><p>“Professor Song,” she breathed.  </p><p>“Doctor,” River replied.  </p><p>River’s voice was low and deep, a hint of huskiness roughening the edges, and the sound of it made the Doctor bite her lip in want. She thumbed the button of River’s blouse open and slid her hand inside, cupping her breast, and River arched rather dramatically into the touch. The lace of her bra scratched the Doctor’s palm and she could feel the swollen peak of River’s nipple stiffening under her thumb. She groaned, and River brought her face up to meet hers in a plush kiss.  </p><p>River kissed like she fought, like she studied, like she travelled; wholly, passionately, and without reserve. Her arms draped over the Doctor’s shoulders and she brushed her hair back behind her ear and that was...it was different, having hair long enough for her to tuck back, for River to wind around her fingers, but it was good and the gesture was so tender that the Doctor couldn’t help but wrap her arms around her, pull her away from the wall she was leaning on and hold her close.  </p><p>And everything was so different. In her last body she was taller than River, far taller, and in the body before that she had been lankier and skinnier. She was still thin, yes, but far shorter, forcing her to stand on her tip toes to reach River’s lips when her wife wore her heeled boots. And they fit together differently too. Her previous bodies had no excess fat, no soft cushioning to spare, but this one was a little fuller in the thighs, a little softer in the stomach, and rounded out comfortably at the chest. It was wonderful to feel the give of her own body against River’s, to feel her palm stroking down her back, slipping under her braces and pulling her closer by the waist. Their breasts pushed together and the tension of layers of fabric between them was a tease.  </p><p>The Doctor broke their kiss and swiftly removed River’s shirt, baring her breasts in all their lacy glory. She slid her own braces off her shoulders and lifted her arms as River pulled off her t shirt and flung it to the floor.  </p><p>“Oh, my darling,” River breathed.  </p><p>The Doctor pressed kisses to the valley between her breasts. This was familiar too; she’d done this thoroughly in both of her previous bodies. The swell of River’s breasts brushed her nose with the rise and fall of her chest, the hot skin soft and slightly salty against her lips, the brush of fabric and wire unforgiving against her tongue as she traced the blushing marks on River’s sternum.  </p><p>She slid to her knees.  </p><p>“Doctor...” River sighed, cupping her neck and face and looking down at her so lovingly. Her eyes seemed bottomless, and the Doctor wanted to keep that look on her face forever. She pushed her face into the soft cushion of River’s belly, gripping her waist with gentle hands as she kissed every bit of skin.  </p><p>River’s laugh was near giggly, and her voice dripped with fondness. “I’m beginning to think this body has an oral fixation.” </p><p>The Doctor looked up at her through her eyelashes, hoping the movement came off as coy, maybe sexy. “Well,” she said cheekily, “I did promise you three orgasms.” </p><p>River grinned and stroked her hair. “Surely that’s only the first round?” she teased.  </p><p>The Doctor groaned. “River, you’re going to kill me.” </p><p>“Oh good, I can try a new body out then! Maybe your next form will have a bit more <em>focus</em>.”  </p><p>The Doctor growled and grabbed River’s arse, squeezing it and making her yelp. She kissed River’s crotch through the flexible, skin-tight material of her leggings (too durable to be of Earthly origin, she’d have to find out where she got them), and teased her fingers at the cleft of River’s arse.  </p><p>“Doctor. Take off my boots,” River ordered, and the Doctor obliged, swiftly unzipping them and cradling River’s calves with soft hands as she slipped the boots off and dropped them to the floor. Those few centimetres made all the difference when the Doctor returned her attention back to River’s crotch again. She relaxed a bit, and dragged River’s leggings down her fantastic thighs.  </p><p>She moaned. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you.” </p><p>“Oh, I think I’ve gotten lucky with you, my love.” </p><p>River kicked her leggings off the rest of the way and then her knickers along with them, and the Doctor dove in and pressed kisses against her heated skin.  </p><p>River sighed again, resting her head back against the wall and carding her fingers through the Doctor’s hair. She spread her legs further apart and the Doctor urged her to lift one of them up, to bend it over her shoulder and dig her heel into the Doctor’s back.  </p><p>River properly slumped against the wall then, yielding to the Doctor’s firm hands which moulded her hips up and open for her eager mouth.  </p><p>“Oh, some things really never change.”  </p><p>River’s words thrummed with a low moan as the Doctor teased around her lips, running the flat of her tongue up one and then the other, and then brushing the sensitive inner lips with the tip of her tongue. She slid the hand holding River’s thigh inwards, using her thumb to spread her lips apart. River was beginning to get wet already, and the tang on the Doctor’s tongue was so fantastic, so familiar, and the Doctor eagerly shuffled closer, pressing her face further between River’s legs and licking inside. </p><p>She licked a couple of broad stripes with her tongue before turning her head and kissing the delicate skin at the crease of River’s thigh. Between hot, panting breaths, she kissed a trail down the length of her thigh to her knee, and then followed it back up to the thatch of dark hair around River’s vulva, nosing around it leisurely until it brushed against her clit.</p><p>River was quiet above her, one hand pressed against the wall for balance and the other caressing the Doctor’s head, letting strands of her blonde hair run through her fingers, twirling strands around them, pushing her hair back from her face. She brought her palm down and her thumb traced the rim of the Doctor’s ear, brushing the chain of her ear cuff and tugging against it slightly. The Doctor groaned against her and slid her tongue between her lips again, curling it and licking deep into her wet heat.</p><p>River let out a contented hum and shifted her hips forward restlessly, grinding down onto the Doctor’s tongue. Her muscles tensed a little and she dug her heel harder into the Doctor’s back, feeling the hard bumps of her spine shifting under the contact.</p><p>“Well you certainly haven’t lost your touch,” she breathed.</p><p>The Doctor huffed a laugh against her as she replaced her tongue with a finger, slipping it easily up into that heat and caressing inside, and then adding a second. She thrust her fingers inside a couple of times and then let them still as she closed her lips around River’s clit and sucked.</p><p>“Oh…” River gasped, trembling in the Doctor’s hands. She tilted her head back and it thumped gently against the wall. Heat was coiling sharp between her thighs and each wet lick of the Doctor’s tongue against her clit made her shudder and clench around her fingers. Then the Doctor shifted, bumping River’s thigh up higher and holding it with a palm so it pressed against her stomach, and her tongue flattened and pressed against her clit as she thrust her fingers again and again and curled them inwards.</p><p>With a whispered ‘fuck’, River clenched around her fingers and her thighs trembled. She twitched as the Doctor licked her sensitive clit through her orgasm, and little ‘oh, oh, oh’s fell from her lips as the Doctor continued to curl her fingers up against that sensitive spot, pressing and caressing against the nerves from both sides until River’s fingers scrunched in her hair and she groaned with pleasure, with the effort of holding herself up against the onslaught.</p><p>“Don’t you dare stop,” River threatened, voice breathy, and the Doctor hummed around her clit, teasingly licking the exposed nerves to elicit a keen from her, before flattening her tongue back over the hood again to soften the sensation. River was fluttering around her fingers again and the Doctor could feel wetness down to her wrist, the inside of River’s thighs and her own chin damp and hot. Her clit twitched and throbbed and the Doctor increased the pressure of her caresses, ramping up the pleasure and pushing River over into a second orgasm right on the heels of the first. This time a rush of fluid spilt out and dripped down the Doctor’s palm.</p><p>The Doctor gentled River to the floor as her legs weakened and then she ducked down and licked back into her. She gently kept the pressure on the hood of River’s clit until she’d drawn her orgasm out as much as possible and the shaking had subsided.</p><p>She sat back on her heels, a wide, self-satisfied grin on her face. River was resting back against the wall, legs outstretched and still spread under the Doctor’s palms. Her eyes were half-lidded.</p><p>“Alright?” The Doctor asked, cheekily.</p><p>“Oh, better than alright,” River said, and shot back, “that was only two though. Get over here.”</p><p>The Doctor giggled and grabbed River’s hand, insistently pulling her to her feet. “I think I can do better than a floor-orgasm for my lovely wife. A bed-orgasm is much better,” her eyes lit up and she looked mischievously at River, “in fact it’s just what the Doctor ordered!”</p><p>River groaned, but obliged her, and let the Doctor pull her across the room towards the plush double bed. Before she could embrace her wife, the Doctor had pushed her back and urged her to shuffle up the bed to recline against the rich orange and purple cushions stacked at the head. The Doctor practically pounced on top of her, straddling her waist and immediately tackling the shirt that still hung from River’s arms. Then she dove down and pressed her mouth against River’s, thrusting her tongue past her lips and letting her own arousal spur her onwards.</p><p>River groaned and grabbed the Doctor’s hand, pulling it up to her breast again, and the Doctor slipped her hands back around to unclasp her bra, tossing it aside as if it had personally offended her. She squeezed River’s breast and ducked down to lick over her nipple, brushing the pad of her thumb at the swell of it and groaning at her own shudder of pleasure. River had her palms on the Doctor’s thighs, sliding upwards and inwards, dangerously close to her own heat.</p><p>The Doctor sat up again, panting, and rested her palm over River’s thumping heart. “You’re beautiful,” she said. “Utterly gorgeous. Just look at you.” She grinned again. “I love it when you’re naked under me.”</p><p>River huffed in amusement. “And <em>I</em> love it when <em>you</em> are naked on top of me. You are wearing entirely too many clothes, Doctor.” And with that she reached up and slipped her thumbs under the band of the Doctor’s sports bra, feeling the elastic stretch under her fingers as it slipped up over the Doctor’s arms and mussed her hair. River exhaled in contentment and brushed her thumbs over the Doctor’s own nipples, savouring the new sensation of yielding flesh in her palms. “And I love <em>these</em>,” she teased, tugging the Doctor down into another kiss.</p><p>The Doctor resisted, unable to prevent herself from talking. “Me too,” she confessed, “still catches me off guard when they jiggle about though, and my nipples are <em>far</em> more sensitive than they used to be.” She said all this against River’s mouth, who couldn’t help but giggle as she determinedly kept kissing her.</p><p>“And, oh,” the Doctor moaned, “I like it when you touch them. Feels nice.” And then she finally conceded to River’s hold, sinking into the kiss and pushing her chest forward into River’s soft palms once again.</p><p>It took River by surprise when she felt two questing fingers between her legs, but when the Doctor shifted to the side she dutifully spread them and brought a knee up to make room for her hand. It was even more intimate this time, with the Doctor’s fingers, still wet, pressing and thrusting inside her in response to her kisses, her moans. When she inhaled sharply the Doctor curled her fingers further against that spot, and when she moaned into their kiss the Doctor made sure to thrust in at just that angle. River curled her arms around the Doctor’s shoulders and she could feel the muscles of her arm working, could feel the tension thrumming under the Doctor’s skin, could feel the Doctor’s own hot breaths against her neck when they broke the kiss on a hard thrust. And then there was a thumb pressed against her clit. She groaned at that, and her legs twitched shut reflexively at the sharp pleasure/pain. The Doctor tutted against her lips and claimed her mouth yet again, circling her thumb insistently against her clit, and River couldn’t help it, she was shaking, shifting restlessly against the sheets and grinding down against the Doctor’s hand as her muscles all seized up and she shook on the precipice of orgasm. She held there, aching and suspended for what felt like an eternity before throwing her head back and crying out the Doctor’s name. The contact against the Doctor’s body kept her grounded as she trembled through her orgasm, back arched up into the soft body above her.</p><p>This time, when she came back to herself, the Doctor was hovering over her, bottom lip caught between her teeth and hair falling down between them like an offering. There was a sheen of sweat decorating her forehead.</p><p>River noted with amusement, and some pity, that the Doctor had shoved her hand down into her own trousers and was in the middle of getting herself off.</p><p>“Let me do that for you, sweetie,” River said fondly. Her voice rasped and she licked her lips where they’d suddenly dried up.</p><p>She unbuttoned and unzipped the Doctor’s culottes, pushing them down over her thighs and giving her cheeks a firm squeeze as she pushed them off her legs. The Doctor moaned at the possessive touch and impatiently kicked off her trousers. Before she could discard her knickers too, River pressed two fingers against the wet heat of her, feeling her own arousal flare back up again at the sensation of soaking cotton.</p><p>“Oh, darling. You’ve treated me so well.” She pulled the Doctor back down to lie against her top to toe, and pushed her knickers down. “Tell me, have you taken this out for a test ride yet?” She tapped her finger against the Doctor’s stiff clit in demonstration.</p><p>The Doctor shuddered and tucked her head against River’s neck. “Only with myself,” she confirmed. She was trembling already at just the promise of River’s fingers inside her.</p><p>“It’s so much better with someone else, my love.”</p><p>“The best with you,” the Doctor whispered, tenderly.</p><p>River’s fingers sank into her and the Doctor keened at the odd feeling of being filled. At River’s urging she stretched her legs across her hips so she was half lying-on, half-straddling her wife, and the angle caused River’s hand to bend back on itself and the heel of it to rub against her clit with every thrust.</p><p>“How’s that, Doctor?”</p><p>“Odd,” the Doctor replied, voice thready. “Feels strange to have something inside me like that. But. Fuck… it’s good. It’s good.” She shuddered and ground down against River’s hand, biting hard on her lip at the dry brush of her clit against palm again.</p><p>River withdrew her fingers and spread slick around the Doctor’s clit, drawing circles around it and flicking over it with teasing barely-there touches. This time when she slid back inside her and ground against her clit, the Doctor moaned at the wet glide.</p><p>The Doctor was hovering above her again now, having pushed herself up with one hand so she had the leverage to grind her hips down. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slack, her breasts bouncing slightly with each thrust. She was glorious. Gorgeous. River ran her palm from the Doctor’s thigh up to her arm to steady her.</p><p>The Doctor’s eyes fluttered open and then immediately clamped shut again at a firm rub of River’s thumb. She gasped out another curse and River felt her clit actually twitch beneath her touch.</p><p>“Language,” River admonished, but she was holding back a laugh.</p><p>“Go faster,” the Doctor said.</p><p>She was probably unaware of how demanding she sounded, but River tutted at her anyway.</p><p>She didn’t go faster, but instead she lengthened her strokes, caressing the Doctor’s muscles and crooking her fingers on each thrust, while circling her thumb unrelentingly over her clit.</p><p>The Doctor moaned again through gritted teeth and she frantically ground down.</p><p>“Are you going to come for me, my love?” River asked. All her concentration was in her hand now, keeping the rhythm, letting the Doctor wind herself up to breaking point.</p><p>“Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, River, fuck, <em>River</em>,” the Doctor gasped. She was positively shaking above her now, and River pulled her down against her so she wouldn’t have to support herself. She spread the Doctor’s thighs wider with her own and finally ramped up the pace before sliding her fingers out and rubbing against her clit with quick, flicking motions. The Doctor keened against her neck and thrust once, twice against Rivers fingers before her legs started to spasm and she gasped ‘Uh, yes, yes, yes!“ in a litany in her ear. She was coiling in on herself now, trying to shift away from River’s fingers, but River pulled her back with a murmured ‘trust me’ in her ear, and continued to tease at her clit until the Doctor slumped entirely against her, boneless.</p><p>They lay there for several minutes, the room silent aside from their breathy panting. The Doctor was lying half on top of River, her arm thrown across River’s stomach and their thighs tangled together. She was pressing kisses deliriously into River’s shoulder. River hummed and carded her fingers through the Doctor’s hair again, scratching her nails against her scalp and smoothing out the knots. Eventually she built up the energy to press a kiss to the top of the Doctor’s head, and noted that her wife’s breaths had evened out.</p><p>The Doctor had fallen asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :D<br/>can you believe i wrote the first 1100 words of this last july and wrote the rest today??</p><p>river and the doctor love each other and i love comments ;) &lt;3</p><p>find me on tumblr @folieassdeux</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>